It's not too late
by the2evils
Summary: Summary: L has come back, but how? Light is trying to find out. But L won't tell him anything except it's not too late. This is an AU and an LLight pairing. It takes place several years after L dies and completely disregards the second arc Anal, AUAR, Dea


Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the characters

Light was just getting off work, he was chief of police now. After his beloved wife Misa had been killed by Kira, Light had launched himself into work with new vigor. No one had seen someone with that much spirit since his predecessor L. What the rest of the force did not know was that Misa had simply outlived her purpose. She was no longer of any use to him.

He got in his car and drove the short distance to his home. He had been putting in long hours of late both as the chief of police and Kira. That's why he didn't notice that someone was sitting on his porch until he nearly stepped on them. He looked down at the intruder and nearly jumped backwards.

'No, it isn't possible. How could L be sitting in front of me? Rem killed him years ago.' Light thought to himself. But he knew he couldn't be seeing things either, he wasn't that tired.

"What are you doing here?" Light asked sharply.

"I think the real question you want to ask is; how am I here?"

"I watched you die," he stated.

"In your arms, if I recall correctly and yet here I am."

"How?"

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand," he said cryptically.

"Then how did you find me?"

"I think your brain has slowed down, Light-kun. It was simple, I looked up your name in the phone book to get your address," L explained calmly.

Light glanced around trying not to look nervous. "I suppose you're going to turn me in now. That's what you came here to do, right?"

"No, I came here to tell you it's not too late."

"Not too late for what?" he probed.

"To change your ways and live your life to your full potential."

"Haven't you realized it yet? This is my purpose. No one can stand in my way, you're proof of that."

"If that's true then why am I here?"

Light stopped to think. 'Why is he here? If L could come back.. could the others come back as well?'

"Could we continue this conversation inside, perhaps? It's rather cold out here."

That was when Light noticed how cold it was outside, he was shivering in the cold November air... yet L wasn't. Despite what he said, he didn't look cold and he was only wearing his usual jeans with a sweatshirt.

"Let's go inside," Light decided finally after careful deliberation.

Inside L wasted no time in getting comfortable in Light's favourite armchair after taking off his shoes.

"Can I get you something? I apologize I don't have anything too sweet."

"Always the perfect host I see, tea will be fine."

Light carried out a tray with two cups of tea and allowed L to help himself to the sugar before himself. L broke the tea-induced silence.

"First off, let me assure you that there are no other victims of Kira's wandering around."

"Victims? Don't you mean criminals? With so many of them dead, they are no longer victims, just statistics. The world's better off without them anyway."

"Are you still living with those delusions? Not all of your victims were criminals. What about the FBI agents and Misa?"

"If not criminals, then at the very least they were a hindrance."

"You have three days to make your decision, make sure you do not make a hasty choice."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means it's not too late yet."

"Why do you keep saying that? And why do I have only three days?"

"Think it out Light-kun, you'll reach the conclusion soon enough. I have to leave for the night. I'll see you tomorrow after you've had some time to think things over."

"Wait, do you need a ride?"

"I'm fine. I'm staying at a place not too far from here. Thanks for the offer though. Goodnight."

L didn't give him a chance to reply as he slipped on his shoes and out the door.

Light didn't get much sleep that night. He had only been able to reach one conclusion. L was going to expose him in three days. So then... all he had to do was find the page Rem had written his name on and kill him again. However, L would have told someone about Kira's identity should anything happen to him again. He could try to discover who it was that knew, but three days just wasn't enough time. Not to mention there was no way L would make the same mistake twice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Light felt more alive than he had in years, despite the lack of sleep. He had missed the constant mind battles he and L used to share. In a way, he was almost glad to have him back... if only L didn't know he was Kira. Work had lost all of it's appeal. After all, there was just no challenge in chasing himself.

He had just finished discussing a new lead with Matsuda and was walking down the block for lunch when he heard his name being called.

"Taking a break, Light-kun?" L called to him.

"Just about to go for lunch. Would you care to join me?"

"I just ate but I could use some company, if you'll have me."

The two of them walked to the restaurant in a companionable silence. Once there they sat in a secluded area it would not be good to have their conversation overheard.

"Did you have some time to think about it?" L asked.

"I did. It's no secret that you could destroy everything I have created with a word. Crime is lower than ever, we are closer to achieving world peace than we ever have been before... I can't just step back and allow the world to spiral downwards once again."

"I'm disappointed in you Light-kun. Still, I hope you will come around. You're not seeing the big picture yet. Once you do... you'll realize you're making a grave mistake."

"The picture is quite clear. If I don't comply, you'll make it known to the world that I am Kira. At this point it's pointless. More people are in favor of Kira than against him. It won't be long before all Kira task forces are shut down then I can concentrate on more important matters."

"Then you still don't understand at all, I'm offering you a free pass here. If only you would give up all of this Kira nonsense."

"You expect me to believe that if I just give up, you'll let it all go? You won't turn me in and have me executed? Your sense of justice is too strong for that."

"What I have to say no longer matters to anyone but you. I still stand by what I said in the past. You were my first real friend and I don't want you to have to endure what awaits you."

"That's nice of you to say L but I can't give up on the world now. Not when all of my hard work is starting to pay off."

L was quiet as he studied Light, was there nothing he could say to change his mind without revealing too much? He didn't think so.

"Can I stop by your place again tonight, so that we can talk more openly?" L asked, hopeful for one last chance to change his mind.

"I'll be off at six o'clock. Would you like me to pick you up somewhere?"

"It's alright, I'll walk. I'll drop by at around six-thirty then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Light got home L wasn't there yet. Light had spent most of the day trying to figure out what the bigger picture was that L was talking about but it kept escaping him. In the end, he decided it didn't make a difference anyway. He couldn't abandon the world at this stage.

L arrived at six-thirty just like he said. Something was slightly off about him. He just looked sad... as if he had accepted an unknown fate.

"I picked up some cake on the way home. I thought you might like some," Light offered.

"I'm not really in the mood at the moment, but thanks for thinking about me," L answered solemnly.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Light demanded. "You never turn down sweets."

L was quiet for a moment before answering. "Do you remember that day in the rain?" he asked.

Light thought hard for a moment trying to remember what L was talking about. And then it came to him, just before L had been killed the first time. He nodded to L.

"I have never been that close to anyone before, but it was nice." L didn't give him any time to react. Before Light knew it, L's lips were on his.

Light wanted to push him away, at least he told himself that, but he found himself leaning into the kiss. At that sign of encouragement, L nipped at Light's lower lip in request for entrance, which Light gladly granted. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, L's finally winning the battle. He pushed Light on to the sofa and straddled his hips.

Light's hands began to wander under L's sweatshirt. His skin was soft and smooth and Light wanted more. He pulled the shirt over L's head and abandoned his mouth as he began to suck at one nipple until it was hard before moving on to the next.

L groaned in appreciation as he began to loosen Light's belt. As he slipped his hand around the engorged member Light bucked up into his hand in an effort to increase the friction. L began to stroke him faster as he struggled to remove his own pants.

Light was growing impatient, he wanted more. In seconds he had his own shirt off and was working on his pants, giving L enough time to remove his own. He grabbed at L, forcing their throbbing members to meet. Before he could do it again... L had pulled away.

Light groaned in protest but L didn't give him time to voice his complaint as he took him into his mouth. Light threw his head back in pleasure and didn't notice when L coated his own fingers in saliva. L continued to lick and suck on him to distract him from what he was about to do.

Light barely felt it when the first finger went in the pleasure was so exquisite. However, he did notice the second finger and he tensed up. L began to hum deep in his throat sending shivers down his spine and making him forget the pain. As L began to scissor his fingers he brushed against a spot that made him see stars.

Light threw his head back once more and arched into L's mouth, "More," he groaned.

L didn't hesitate. After brushing Light's sweet spot once more, he kissed his way back up Light's chest and to his mouth, paying special attention to his nipples as well. Gently he entered him, going slowly to allow Light to adjust to this new intrusion. Light whimpered in pain as L placed gentle kisses all over his face. To further ease him, L began to stroke him once more. Once Light had loosened up a bit L began to move slowly, seeking out his sweet spot again. He knew he had found it when Light arched up once more, taking L deeper into him.

They moved together in unison, L pounding into him repeatedly until he felt Light cum all over their chests. That last act sent him the edge as well. They laid there in each other's arms until the tremors were gone from their bodies, satiated and spent, but all around content.

Neither said a word, they were afraid to. After all... what could be said? It wasn't long before the couple drifted off into an almost blissful sleep.

When Light woke up the next morning L was already gone. He tried to tell himself that it didn't mean anything and that he would see the older man again later in the day. L was so much to him. He was his mentor, rival, and most of all a friend, if only they could get past everything with the Death Note. These were the thoughts going through his mind as he got showered and ready for work.

Around lunch time, Ryuk decided to make an appearance. "You seem to be in an unusually good mood."

"Ryuk, is there any way for someone to come back after being killed with the Death Note?" Light asked curiously.

"It's not possible. Why do you ask now?"

"There has to be some way. I think you're just keeping things from me again."

"No one has ever come back before. What's written in the Death Note cannot be undone, ever."

"Then tell me why for the past few days I've been seeing L."

"You must have been mistaken then, it was probably just someone who looked like him."

"It was him, I know it was. He was at my house. I've spoken to him, touched him. I know what I saw. He knew things only the two of us would know."

Ryuk looked startled, "Did he say how he came back or why he came back?"

"No. Every time I brought it up he would change the subject. He kept telling me it wasn't too late."

"Too late for what?" he asked.

"He said I had three days to change my ways and redeem myself."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I wouldn't be abandoning my goals. Anyway, if what I've done is truly wrong, which it isn't, there is no redemption for me."

"Except if you forfeit the Death Note."

"I won't be doing that. I'll have it until the day I die. So... where have you been the last few days, anyway?"

"Back in my world, I had to speak with the king."

"I see. Anything exciting happen there?"

"Not as exciting as here."

Light went back to his computer as Ryuk set to work on the basket of apples on Light's desk.

Just before three Matsuda came rushing into the office. He barely spared Ryuk a glance, he was so used to seeing him now, "Light, we have to go quickly. There's a man in a department store downtown, and he has hostages."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to the department store Matsuda explained that the man was a disgruntled ex-employee who had just been fired. Only he and management knew that, so when the man showed up at work for his usual shift none of the other employees thought anything was wrong... until the man took out a gun and shot the guy who had been hired to replace him. Security at the building had been able to evacuate most of the store but there were still twelve hostages inside, three of which were children.

In this situation, Light was in a bind. He wouldn't be able to use the Death Note but as the chief of police he had to do something, he would be forced to rely on his own skills.

The disgruntled man agreed to talk to Light alone to discuss his demands.

"I'll let all of these people go if you just let me walk out of here," the man said.

"I can't do that, there's already one man dead. What about his family? Think about them. They'll want some closure. But if you surrender now I'll make sure the courts go easy on you. This is your first offence and you were very upset, I'm sure they'll understand."

"I don't want name published anywhere and I want all of the surveillance footage destroyed. You may have some sway with the courts but Kira is not so forgiving."

"I can't guarantee that, I'll do my best but we can never catch all of the leaks."

It was a mistake to say that, the man was already unstable to begin with. Light realized his mistake right away but it was already too late, as he fired a shot. The bullet caught him in the chest but it wasn't immediately fatal. Light heard one more shot before he saw the hostages start to run. He counted the hostages to determine if the man had shot himself or another hostage. As they went by he counted thirteen sets of shoes. The thirteenth person stopped to peer down at him.

Light was already beginning to feel sluggish from blood loss but he slowly turned his head to look at them, taking in every inch of them. They were wearing a pair of running shoes, laces untied, blue jeans and a white sweat shirt. There was only one person that could be and Light's suspicions were confirmed as they're eyes locked.

"Why couldn't you just forfeit the Death Note, Light-kun?" L whispered, tears shining in his eyes.

"You knew this would happen?" Light choked out.

"Don't you see it yet? I never really came back. I just didn't want you to die too. You were my first and only friend... I wanted to save you."

That was the last thing he heard before slipping into oblivion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see Light wasn't imagining things after all, L," Ryuk said.

L turned to look at him, "I see you're still around, Ryuk."

"But you already knew that, that's why you were trying to meddle with my plan."

"I assure you, I don't know what you mean," L protested.

"You knew that the King of the Death Gods ordered me to eliminate Light."

"Actually no... I didn't. I knew Light would die today but I didn't know you were responsible."

"He was upsetting the balance, he killed too many people."

"There was only one way to save him. He had to forfeit the Death Note and give it all up. I tried to save him, but I failed again."

"You humans will always fail if you get involved with our realm. That's why a Death Note should never be in the human world. Whatever, it was fun while it lasted." Ryuk stated as he left to retrieve the two remaining Death Notes.

[A.N. The two Death Notes in question are the two original ones, Light's and Misa's. Light's was still in the possession of the police and Light took Misa's after he killed her


End file.
